Hit the Lights
by tinlizzie82
Summary: Tony and Gibbs get unexpectedly snowed in, but not to worry because Tony has plans for how to amuse himself  and Gibbs . #5 in my series of Christmas stories. The prompt for this one was Gibbs/DiNozzo, snowed-in. Slash. One-shot.


Gibbs peered out the window into near total whiteness. It had been snowing less than an hour but was coming down so heavily that every tree and bush already was coated with several inches and the visibility was near zero.

"Doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon," he said.

Tony couldn't help but notice the note of satisfaction in his voice. They were supposed to be leaving to attend a Christmas party hosted jointly by Abby and her bowling nuns and while Gibbs would never disappoint Abby on purpose, spending two hours in a room with almost a dozen nuns was not high on his list of favored activities. Even Tony had to admit that the only attraction the shindig held was the chance to watch Gibbs' face turn red every time he had to stifle an off color expletive.

Tony joined him at the window, lifting the curtain to get a better view. Gibbs was right. Even if they could get out, something that was doubtful given the hill at the end of the road and the fact that there was no sign of any plows or sanders yet, there would be no way to get back. At the rate it was coming down, there would be nearly a foot on the ground by the time the party was over.

"I don't think she'll be too disappointed," he told Gibbs. "She's probably stuck at the convent herself and turning the whole thing into an excellent adventure." Then he looked at Gibbs with shining eyes. "Hey, we could do the same thing. You know, gather up candles, use blankets to make a bed in front of the fire, fill buckets with snow and bring them in to melt."

"Why?"

"Well, we want to be ready if the lights go out."

"That's what flashlights and propane heaters are for. And Tony, I'm on city water, but feel free to go gather yourself some snow if you really want - I'm gonna go work on the boat."

Then Gibbs turned and headed for the basement.

Tony wasn't about to let his matter of fact lover ruin his fun so he headed upstairs to collect some supplies. A half an hour later, he had a pile of pillows and blankets arranged on the rug in front of the fire. He had replenished the stack of firewood waiting on the hearth and gathered candles on the coffee table. There was a cooler filled with beer and soda on the back stoop, and a thermos of coffee sat alongside one of spiced hot cider in the kitchen. In the interest of full preparedness, he had even raided the bedside table and there was now a tube of lube tucked in between the couch cushions. Just in case he got lucky.

Of course, the chances for that were pretty good because Tony was nothing if not a man who believed in lending fortune a helping hand. He was also an expert at playing innocent afterwards. He found that people had an easier time appreciating their (and his) good luck when they didn't know he had ... directed ... fate down the desired path.

Once he finished his preparations, he went to a window and cupped his hands against the glass in an effort to see outside. From what he could tell, the snow was accumulating fast, but there was still no sign of the power outage he was hoping for. He would give it another hour but then he was taking matters into his own hands.

The lights were still stubbornly shining when his self-imposed time limit came to an end and he could still hear the rasp and swoosh of sharp metal against wood coming from the basement. It was time for a little ingenuity or he was going to be waiting this snowstorm out alone.

He grabbed the plate of burgers and brats he had waiting in the fridge and a couple of bottles of beer from the cooler on the porch, stuffed a flashlight in his pocket, then made a beeline for the back hall closet where the breaker box for the house was concealed. One quick flip of the main switch and the whole house went dead.

There was a clatter and a curse from the basement, then Gibbs yelled up the stairway.

"Tony, will you toss me a goddamn flashlight?"

"Why? So you can keep doing your hermit impersonation down there in the dark?"

"No, so I can get up the stairs without breaking my neck."

"Oh ... right," Tony replied. Then went to the cellar door and used his flashlight to illuminate the stairway.

"Well," said Gibbs when he reached the top, "guess you got your wish after all."

"And you're gonna thank me for getting ready." Gibbs raised his eyebrows as Tony gestured towards the living room. "Dinner is waiting to be cooked, there's beer on the table and coffee in the kitchen, so you just have a seat in front of the fire while I do the honors."

Tony grilled the burgers and sausage then dished them out, fetching another two beers from outside before sitting down on the couch and digging in along with Gibbs. Neither man spoke much while they ate, concentrating instead on the food and washing it down with the icy beer.

"Did you say something about coffee?" Gibbs asked when the last scrap was done.

"In a thermos in the kitchen."

"Dessert?"

"Well, that's sort of a make-your-own deal," Tony said with a grin as he fished the lube out from between the cushions and dangled it in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs gave a low chuckle. "I think maybe the coffee can wait."

Tony hopped over the coffee table, landing in the soft pile of comforters and cushions he had placed in front of the fire. Then he crooked a finger at Gibbs before pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Come and get it," he said, slowly licking his lips. "It's delicious."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at Tony's outrageous exhibition, but he joined him nonetheless, peeling off his shirt as well once he reached the heat of the fire. He leaned forward and captured Tony's mouth with his own, running his tongue along his bottom lip and slipping it inside when Tony opened his mouth in response. Tony pulled him close and then leaned backwards, sending them both tumbling into the impromptu bed. Gibbs stretched himself out, covering Tony with his own body, and moaned when Tony pressed his hips upward, grinding against him. He really had no idea how he had managed to resist Tony for so many years when it took mere moments now for his cock to be straining at his jeans.

Sliding his hand down between their bodies, Gibbs grasped Tony through his pants and gave him a hard squeeze. Then his fingers went to work on the buttons and zips. Following his cue, Tony's nimble fingers were soon unfastening Gibbs' own clothing and hurriedly pushing down his pants as soon as they were undone.

Naked now, they came back together, cocks pressed against one another as they embraced again. Then Gibbs slid lower, taking one of Tony's nipples in his mouth and sucking hard. When Tony arched up towards him, he bit it lightly, drawing a hiss from his lover that was followed by a moan when Gibbs removed his mouth to blow against the hard nub.

Tony writhed against him, his cock slipping along Gibbs' belly, leaving a slick trail of pre-cum in its wake. Suddenly Gibbs could wait no longer. He fumbled on the table to find the lube, opening it with his teeth. Then he reached around his lover until his slick his fingers were pressed against Tony's tight hole. He inserted first one, then another, stretching him gently before plunging inside. His own cock jerked as Tony groaned in pleasure, clenching his hands on Gibbs' ass and pulling him in tight.

Removing his fingers, Gibbs slid between Tony's open legs, guiding himself to his waiting opening. He paused there for a moment, the head of his cock pressed to Tony's tight hole, and bent down to cover Tony's mouth with his own. Then, lips still pressed together, he thrust inside, capturing his lover's gasp in his own mouth. He found his rhythm and soon he was moaning too, overcome by the way Tony's body opened to him as he pounded into his ass.

Much to Gibbs' surprise, he found the novelty of fucking here on Tony's luxuriantly padded, fireside bed, with the light from the flames bathing everything in its red glow and its heat burning into his exposed skin, turned their coupling into an erotic adventure. It was not long before Gibbs felt his orgasm rising harder and hotter than ever before. He reached between their bodies to take Tony's hard shaft in his hand, working almost roughly up and down the length of it.

Tony cried out as he came, spilling his hot seed between their bellies. With just a few more rapid thrusts, Gibbs followed him, collapsing onto Tony once the spasms ceased. They remained tangled together among the blankets, both too spent to do more than enjoy the warmth of both the fire and each other.

Finally Gibbs hoisted himself partway up and reached for the towel Tony had placed handily on the table. The move gave him a clear view under the nearest window shade and out into the street. What he saw there made him sit up in surprise.

Tony lazily opened his eyes when he felt his partner's sudden movement. He came instantly alert when he realized where Gibbs' gaze was directed.

"Really, Boss, I can explain," he stammered.

"Oh yeah? I wanna hear this one because it looks to me like this might be the smallest power outage I've ever experienced seeing as how all the neighbor's lights are still on."

"Well, yeah, but I bet it was also one of the most memorable," Tony replied with a sheepish chuckle.

Gibbs snorted out loud and gave him a swift slap upside the head before he started to laugh himself. "That it is, Tony, that it is."


End file.
